Methods for driving the pixels of a display device include an active matrix method that uses switching elements such as thin film transistors, etc. For example, in a display device using an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) element, the current flowing in the organic EL element is controlled by the switching element. It is desirable to increase the light extraction efficiency of such a display device.